Yoda
| Afbeelding = 250px | thuiswereld = Onbekend, later Dagobah | master= | padawans= Vele Jedi | geboorte = 896 BBY | sterfte = 4 ABY | rang = Jedi Master Master of the Order 22 BBY - 19 BBY | functie = | combatform = Form IV | species = Tridactyl Species | geslacht = Man | lengte = 0,66 meter 17 kilogram | haarkleur = Wit (op latere leeftijd) | oogkleur = Bruin / Groen | wapen = Lightsaber (Groen) | vervoer = Hoversled Kybuck Luke Skywalker Chewbacca | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} Tijdens zijn lange leven was Yoda één van de bekendste Jedi Masters. Geroemd en geliefd omwille van zijn zachtaardige inborst en zijn wijze uitspraken was Yoda één van de boegbeelden van de Jedi Order. Biografie Galactic Republic (896 BBY - 22 BBY) Over Yoda's 'jonge' jaren was weinig geweten maar ongetwijfeld werd Yoda al door zijn meesters beschouwd als een veelbelovende Jedi. Eén van die meesters was mogelijk N'Kata Del Gormo. Yoda behoorde tot een Tridactyl Species en was nauwelijks 66 centimeter groot. Maar Yoda was bijzonder krachtig met de Force en had een zelden gezien aantal Midi-chlorians in zijn bloed. Hij ontwikkelde zich tot een meester in de Form IV. Yoda werd geridderd tot Jedi Master en was één van de Masters die zich bezighield met de opleiding van de Jedi Younglings. Dit deed hij al op jonge leeftijd toen hij ongeveer 100 jaar was. Zowat elke Jedi trainde ooit onder Yoda. Als Senior Jedi High Council lid was Yoda geroemd voor zijn wijze raad en grote kennis maar ook zijn strijdkracht werd geroemd door zijn bondgenoten en gevreesd door zijn vijanden. Niet zelden nam Yoda persoonlijk deel aan gevaarlijke missies. thumb|left|200px|Yoda als Council Member Toen Qui-Gon Jinn in 32 BBY de jonge Anakin Skywalker voorstelde aan de Council, bekeek Yoda de jongen met argwaan maar sprak zich niet echt uit tegen de opleiding van Anakin als een Jedi. Yoda voelde angst in de jongen, ook al kon hij refereren aan the Chosen One uit de profetie die 'Balance in the Force' zou brengen. Ook de aanval van de vreemde krijger op Tatooine zorgde voor kopzorgen want Yoda had net als de andere Jedi Masters al een tijdje door dat hun macht om de Force te gebruiken verminderd was. Na de dood van Qui-Gon Jinn op Naboo, reisde Yoda mee om de begrafenis van Qui-Gon bij te wonen. De Jedi High Council stemde uiteindelijk toch in met de opleiding van Anakin tot Jedi, al vond Yoda het geen goed idee dat Obi-Wan Kenobi meteen een Padawan nam nadat hij zelf pas tot Jedi Knight was geridderd. In de volgende jaren concentreerde Yoda zich op de steeds moeilijker wordende situatie in het universum dat werd bevestigd door de terugkeer van de Sith. Rond 22 BBY werd deze situatie nog erger door de dreiging van de separatisten. Talloze vluchtelingen overspoelden talloze planeten en ook de Jedi Order moest steeds meer teruggrijpen naar geweld om situaties op te lossen. De tijd van diplomatie leek voorbij. Net voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars maakte Yoda nog meer vreemde gebeurtenissen mee om over na te denken. Tijdens de training van de Bear Clan kwam Yoda's goede vriend Obi-Wan Kenobi melden dat hij op zoek was naar een verdwenen planeet. De conclusie dat iemand de planeet had gewist uit de Jedi Archives baarde Yoda zorgen. Nog meer vraagtekens kwamen er toen Kenobi de creatie van een Clone leger meldde op Kamino. Dit leger was tien jaar eerder aangevraagd door Sifo-Dyas maar noch Yoda noch de andere leden van de Jedi High Council wisten van het bestaan af van dit leger. De raadsels bleven zich echter opstapelen. Tijdens een meditatie hoorde Yoda plotseling de stem van Qui-Gon Jinn een waarschuwende kreet uitslaan. Qui-Gon was echter overleden, hoe kon Yoda dan zijn stem horen? thumb|left|250px|Yoda vs Dooku Een ander heet hangijzer was de Military Creation Act. Yoda was steeds een voorstander van vrede en diplomatie maar Kenobi waarschuwde Coruscant voor de krachten van de CIS die stonden opgesteld op Geonosis. Palpatine kreeg 'emergeny powers' toebedeeld en de Jedi besloten om Obi-Wan gaan te redden. Dat de redding van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker de start zou betekenen van de woelige Clone Wars, kon Yoda ook niet voorspellen. Yoda zelf reisde naar Kamino om daar de eerste legioenen van Clone Troopers te verzamelen om de Jedi bij te staan op Geonosis. Yoda landde net op tijd in de Geonosis Arena om de overlevende Jedi te evacueren. Op het einde van de Battle of Geonosis confronteerde Yoda zijn voormalige leerling Dooku, de politieke leider van de CIS. Desondanks zijn hoge leeftijd was Yoda nog steeds één van de beste krijgers met de Lightsaber uit de Jedi Order. Dooku kon echter vluchten en Yoda wist dat de Clone Wars het universum in een diepe crisis zouden wentelen. Clone Wars Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Yoda één van de Jedi High Generals en kreeg hij de titel van Master of the Order aangezien Mace Windu meer aan het front te vinden was. Toch nam ook Yoda zelf deel aan missies. Samen met zijn trouwe Kybuck vocht hij ook verschillende gevechten. Een andere maal voelde hij een storing in de Force toen hij samen met Senator Amidala onderweg was. Op Ilum redde Yoda vervolgens Luminara Unduli en Barriss Offee van een valstrik, gesponnen door Dooku. Nadat Yoda de stem van Qui-Gon Jinn had gehoord net voor de Clone Wars waren gestart, begon hij meer aandacht te schenken aan deze gebeurtenis en langzaamaan kreeg hij meer contact met de geest van Qui-Gon. 250px|thumb|left|Yoda op Rugosa Yoda was meestal aanwezig in de Jedi Temple op Coruscant maar soms werd hij ingezet voor belangrijke missies. Het was bijvoorbeeld Yoda die het idee had om Ahsoka Tano de Padawan van Anakin Skywalker te maken in de hoop dat Anakin zo zou leren om minder gehecht te worden aan personen. Yoda leidde de besprekingen om King Katuunko ervan te overtuigen om voor de Republic te kiezen. Slechts geëscorteerd door drie Clone Troopers moest Yoda het opnemen tegen het leger van Asajj Ventress op Rugosa. Yoda slaagde echter in zijn missie en Katuunko koos zonder twijfel de zijde van de Republic in de Clone Wars. Yoda was eveneens aanwezig op Coruscant toen Cad Bane een Holocron ontvreemde uit de Jedi Archives. Later hielp hij mediteren waar hij Rodia zag als een doelwit in Bane's zoektocht naar Force Sensitive peuters. Samen met Aayla Secura zorgde Yoda voor een noodzakelijke afleiding toen het Zillo Beast was losgebroken op Coruscant. right|thumb|250px|Yoda in de Clone Wars In 19 BBY verdedigde Yoda Coruscant met succes tijdens de verrassingsaanval van de CIS. Nadat Anakin en Obi-Wan Palpatine hadden bevrijd, kwam Anakin met zorgen naar Yoda. Hij sprak over zijn probleem om te kunnen omgaan met verlies en de dood. In tegenstelling tot bijvoorbeeld Mace Windu wantrouwde Yoda Anakin niet. Maar of hij nu echt the Chosen One was, durfde Yoda niet voorspellen. Op het einde van de Clone Wars ging Yoda naar Kashyyyk om de aanval van de CIS te verijdelen aangezien hij een goede relatie had met de Wookiees. Op Kashyyyk volgde hij samen met Tarfful en Chewbacca de Battle of Kashyyyk van uit een Command Center. Terwijl hij op Kashyyyk verbleef, zouden zich desastreuze gebeurtenissen afspelen op Coruscant. Order 66 werd ingevoerd en Yoda voelde de dood van de andere Jedi. Dankzij de hulp van Tarfful en Chewbacca kon Yoda ontsnappen aan de Clone Troopers op Kashyyyk en kon hij worden opgevangen door Bail Organa. Duel met Darth Sidious thumb|right|250px|Yoda vs Sidious Toen Yoda terugkeerde naar de Jedi Temple zag hij de ravage die was aangericht door Darth Vader. Hij kon moeilijk geloven wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Yoda besloot zelf om Darth Sidious, de nieuwe Emperor, een bezoekje te brengen. Sidious was verrast dat Yoda nog leefde en een gevecht tussen twee meesters van de Force ging van start. Het duel verliep evenwichtig met zowel Yoda als Sidious die serieuze klappen uitdeelden. Yoda bewees nogmaals tijdens het duel dat hij zonder Lightsaber kon weerstaan aan Force Lightning. Uiteindelijk begreep Yoda dat het wijzer was om te vluchten dan om Sidious proberen te verslaan. Yoda begreep dat de Jedi Order had gefaald om de dreiging van de Sith op te merken. Hij besefte dat hij zich moest herbronnen om de Jedi Order nieuw leven te kunnen inblazen. Onder begeleiding van Qui-Gon Op Polis Massa communiceerde Yoda opnieuw met Qui-Gon Jinn die hem vertelde dat hij zou leren hoe Yoda zijn identiteit zou kunnen bewaren na zijn overlijden. Qui-Gon Jinn's Living Force was blijkbaar een sleutel tot succes en nadat de kinderen van Anakin Skywalker werden ondergebracht op Tatooine en Alderaan vluchtte Yoda naar de onbekende planeet Dagobah waar hij zich voorbereidde op de komst van nieuwe hoop. Omringd door de Living Force en onder begeleiding van Qui-Gon Jinn leerde Yoda zich te herbronnen en hield hij ondertussen Luke Skywalker en Leia Organa in het oog. Dagobah Yoda bouwde een hut nabij het Dragonsnake Bog tussen de talloze vreemde diersoorten. Yoda mediteerde en van Qui-Gon Jinn leerde hij zijn identiteit bewaren na zijn overlijden. Na meer dan twintig jaar afzondering, arriveerde Luke Skywalker op aandringen van Obi-Wan Kenobi, die ondertussen was overleden maar eveneens zijn identiteit had kunnen bewaren, op Dagobah om aan zijn opleiding als Jedi te beginnen. Luke was Yoda's laatste student maar misschien wel de beste die hij ooit had. Yoda testte Luke en ontdekte veel mindere kwaliteiten die hij ook in Anakin Skywalker had herkend zoals ongeduld, woede en angst. De stem van Obi-Wan probeerde Yoda toch te overhalen dat Luke klaar was om met zijn opleiding te beginnen. thumb|left|200px|Luke traint onder Yoda Yoda's methodes waren onorthodox en aangepast aan het leven en klimaat op Dagobah. Hij liet Luke rennen met hemzelf in een rugzak doorheen de jungles van Dagobah. Als grote test leidde Yoda Luke naar de Dark Side Cave waar hij een visioen van Darth Vader ontmoette. Luke besefte maar half wat dit visioen hem vertelde want net als Kenobi zweeg ook Yoda in alle talen tegen Luke over het feit dat Darth Vader zijn vader was. Yoda spaarde Luke niet en wees hem voortdurend op zijn falen. Luke geloofde niet in zijn eigen kunnen en pas nadat Yoda zijn gezonken X-Wing Starfighter uit het moeras haalde, besefte Luke tot wat de Force werkelijk in staat was. Maar Luke was een goede student en leerde snel uit zijn fouten en gebreken. Langzamerhand schikte hij zich meer en meer naar Yoda's eisen. Na een toekomstvisioen Luke waarin hij zijn vrienden in gevaar zag op bespin, besloot Luke om zijn training te onderbreken. Dit was tegen de zin van Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi die uiteraard wisten wat Darth Vader wou bereiken. Yoda waarschuwde Luke voor de gevaren van een vroegtijdig vertrek en raadde hem zelfs aan om zijn vrienden op te geven om zijn opleiding te voltooien. Luke was echter niet van plan om te blijven en Yoda raadde hem aan om alles te onthouden wat hij had geleerd. Kenobi merkte op dat Luke desondanks zijn gebreken de enige hoop was maar Yoda vermoedde dat ook Leia nog een potentiële Jedi kon zijn. Toen Luke in 4 ABY terugkeerde naar Dagobah was Yoda stervende. Met zijn 900 jaar had hij een gezegende leeftijd bereikt en was hij klaar om te 'sterven'. Yoda vertelde tegen Luke dat hij een Jedi Knight zou worden als hij Darth Vader zou kunnen verslagen. Tevens bevestigde hij dat Darth Vader inderdaad Luke's vader was. Yoda vertelde ook iets wat Luke nog niet wist: er was nog een andere Skywalker... Yoda verdween volledig in het niets en even nadat de Jedi Master was gestorven, doofde het licht in zijn woonst. thumb|right|250px|Yoda verdwijnt bij zijn overlijden Doordat Yoda zijn identiteit kon bewaren na zijn dood, had hij Luke kunnen bijstaan met raad maar Luke slaagde onverhoopt in zijn opdracht en versloeg Darth Sidious en Darth Vader. Hij slaagde er zelfs in om Anakin Skywalker te doen terugkeren naar de Light Side. Yoda verscheen een laatste maal als geest op Endor samen met de Jedi Spirits van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. Zijn lange leven had Yoda steeds gezorgd voor de veiligheid en de bescherming van het universum en zijn burgers. Na de Great Jedi Purge voelde Yoda zich ontzettend schuldig omdat hij de verandering in het universum niet had voelen aankomen en dat hij niet had begrepen dat de Jedi Order vooruit moest met zijn tijd. Dankzij Luke werden zijn schuldgevoelens kwijtgescholden en kon hij samen met Obi-Wan en Anakin voorgoed rusten. Achter de schermen *Yoda werd bediend (hoofdzakelijk) door Frank Oz. Oz sprak ook de karakteristieke stem in van de Jedi Master. *In Episode II en III was Yoda een volledig CG personage. Frank Oz bleef de stem van Yoda inspreken. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Ambush **Rising Malevolence **Cloak of Darkness **Lair of Grievous **Dooku Captured **The Gungan General **Blue Shadow Virus **Liberty on Ryloth **The Holocron Heist **Children of the Force **Grievous Intrigue **The Zillo Beast Strikes Back Bron *Yoda in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Jedi Council leden category:Jedi Generals category:Jedi Masters category:Lid van een onbekend species Categorie:Overlevenden van Order 66 bg:Йода de:Yoda en:Yoda es:Yoda fr:Yoda it:Yoda ja:ヨーダ hu:Yoda pt:Yoda ru:Йода fi:Yoda sv:Yoda